


The Ties That Bind

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Closeted Character, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: L finds watching Soichiro and Matsuda together fascinating.





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written (a long time back!) for the dn_kink for the prompt "Their ties and tying up with said ties. I don't even care who's on top. Optional Kink: L is watching this."

Really, it’s their fault that L is watching them.

After all, they know the building has cameras all over it. They know that L can view every room with a simple touch of a button. Soichiro Yagami is certainly aware that L does not consider people’s privacy to be an issue if he needs to see something. So really, Soichiro and Matsuda cannot possibly object to L’s eyes being fixed on them as they fuck on the couch. 

They’ve done it in here before. It’s a good place to indulge, private, away from every part of real life, away from everything that leads to shame about what they’ve done. Or Soichiro’s shame. L doesn’t think that Matsuda feels shame. Not about this. But then, he’s in love. Soichiro just needs the sex.

That’s what L thinks anyway, the conclusion he’s drawn from watching them. For days, Soichiro treats Matsuda just as he usually does. But something changes, just subtly. Soichiro looks at Matsuda longer, his eyes sometimes flicking onto Matsuda’s lips and down his body, as though he can’t help himself. And sooner or later, he’ll call Matsuda to him for something and they’ll be alone together.

L’s never actually seen the starts of their trysts. Does Matsuda smile and blink his big eyes in that way of his and touch the Chief’s hand? Is he innocent of Soichiro’s lust or does he know what it means every time the door closes and they’re alone together in a room with a suitable surface? Who starts the frantic, frenetic kissing? L suspects Soichiro. Soichiro is always in control when L becomes aware of what’s happening. Always the one on top of Matsuda, pressing him down, biting and kissing and pulling Matsuda’s clothes away from his body as Matsuda lies submissively beneath him.

More submissive than usual, this time. This time, Matsuda’s wrists are tied above his head with Soichiro’s tie and he’s arching and writhing beneath Soichiro’s hands, begging and whimpering helplessly. That’s new, as far as L knows. Interesting.

Soichiro doesn’t seems to hear Matsuda’s cries but that isn’t new. He loses himself in sex with Matsuda, always does as far as L can see. Loses himself in the sensations that wrack his body as soon as their mouths meet and bodies touch. L finds that fascinating, that a man as cool and controlled as Soichiro Yagami can’t fight off the feelings that overwhelm him when he’s kissed by Matsuda. At first, L wondered if it was something to do with Matsuda’s ability to kiss, if perhaps Matsuda was simply so skilled at the art that it is difficult to resist him. But watching and questioning tells L differently.

Soichiro’s fingers are digging into Matsuda’s skin, leaving bright red marks against the white of Matsuda’s flesh. Masuda cries out in pain and his eyes water from it but he doesn’t fight it. His desire seems to grow with every rough caress, his longing heightened by Soichiro’s lust. Matsuda doesn’t mind being hurt by the one he loves. That’s why Soichiro chooses him, because Matsuda is perfect for an illicit liaison. He won’t tell or demand or do anything but what Soichiro asks of him.

“Chief … ”

Matsuda’s voice is thick and full of longing and he pulls frustratedly at his hands, clearly wanting to touch. Soichiro doesn’t even seem to hear him. He thrusts and Matsuda moans deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. He never offers any resistance, always offers his body with abandon.

L can’t understand why he finds that so erotic.

He turns the sound up, listening to the sounds of their passion; Matsuda’s soft cries and Soichiro’s furious grunts. It drowns out his own laboured breathing, the rustle of cloth as he touches himself through his jeans. He shouldn’t, it’s immoral but they know he’s watching, they must know, so it’s not really wrong, not without consent, not spying, just watching, just seeing something he can’t have ...

“God, yes!” Matsuda cries out. “Chief, please, please, please!”

He always cries out when he comes. Soichiro does too, a rough, harsh, wordless snarl of passion as he climaxes. L forces himself to be silent, to keep his teeth gritted as his body squirms on the chair, always keeping his eyes open, watching the couple on the screens.

Soichiro moves away instantly afterwards, his face twisting with shame and self-hatred. He yanks his tie roughly from Matsuda’s wrists and the younger man reaches for him, opening his mouth to say something consoling. But Soichiro pushes him fiercely away, his self-hatred infecting his feelings for his loyal lover. Matsuda shrinks back, his shoulders slumping as he is once again forced to accept what ought to be evident; the fact that he is a release of tension and nothing else. That Soichiro takes Matsuda because Matsuda is a willing body, not out of any sort of true affection for the man.

L wonders about that. Soichiro’s relationship with his wife is clearly strong and he obviously adores his children. He’s a loyal man, a good man, not the sort of callously use another in such a way. Why does he let his body dictate to him like this? Why can’t he fight the urge for men?

Soichiro stalks out of the room and Matsuda finally sits up, rubbing his face with his hands. L turns the sound off. He doesn’t want to hear Matsuda’s distress. The man chooses it after all. He knows Soichiro is using him to get the desire for men out of his system, not because Matsuda is special, how ever much Matsuda might long for more special attention.

Matsuda is slowly getting dressed, rubbing his wrists. Soichiro’s tie has left great, red welts there. L sometimes thinks about going and comforting him as he prepares to take his lonely trip home. But he never does. It’s not his business to comfort Matsuda. The only business he has is keeping an eye on what the task force do and their mental states.

That is all.


End file.
